


The Rose

by catsanddragons



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Consent Issues, Dubious Consent, Forced Relationship, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Mind Control, Murder, Spells & Enchantments, Yandere, implied consent issues, yandere england
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsanddragons/pseuds/catsanddragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yao was so happy with Arthur(That monster that murder). Their son was safe and healthy(what if Arthur gets bored of him what if he what if he. God would I even remember him enough to grieve?) and they had moved into Arthur lovely house. It was just like Arthur said, so beautiful he never needed to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was something wrong, he didn’t know what but something was wrong. But what ? Jia was sleeping peacefully and they were both was warm and in Arthur’s home, safe (no).  
But there was the little niggling of discomfort. But it was so hard thinking like this, so much easier just to lean his head back and relax.  
Yao drifted, floating through the house until he found himself staring at the beautiful flowers that Arthur had given him yesterday. The niggling returned. Perhaps there was something wrong with the flowers?  
Yao wandered over to the bouquet and smiled. They really were perfect flowers, all different colors too, white, blue, soft greens and Red.  
The Red. There was a Rose, it was so perfect and beautiful but there was something, something wrong with it.  
The niggling (voice) in his head got louder.  
His fingers brushed its soft velvety surface. It was from Arthur, this rose, and there was something wrong with it. No there was something wrong with Arthur and the Rose was was. There was a jab of pain.  
Red was welling up from the wound. He stared at the blood and then back to the bloody rose,(blood like the blood dripping from her hands) everything as foggy and sharp and clear all at once.  
The Rose .It almost seemed to be whispering at him. Like a fly buzzing in his ear, but that was wrong. There were no flies here because he and Jia were protected from such pests, because they were safe, isolated(prisoners) in the house, cut off from the world(trapped, imprisoned you need to get away).  
The whispers grew louder and louder.  
Panic bloomed like a rose(Arthur’s rose) in his chest (Arthur, the dam wizard was everywhere infecting his very lungs) Because Arthur had done something to Yao too hadn’t he? Yao was sure of it. But what had he done? Arthur was his beloved husband. (MURDERER) He was always kind to Yao and Yao loved Arthur and was safe with him(no). The buzzing (you need to go you need to go) got louder.  
He looked down at the his hand. The way the red seemed to sparkle in the candle light. The rose, the thorn, the bad feeling.  
It felt as if he was rising out of water. (He is a monster you fool, you need to get away) out of the fog of his mind. And then his head burst above the water.  
The buzzing wasn’t buzzing it was whispers. Yaos horror grew as he realized he recognized the voice. It was His.  
Something had been (still is) clogging his head trying to block them out. But he needed to fight it because he was in danger. His son was in danger (Go go get out!).  
Out he needed to take his son and go now.  
“Yao” He jumped sky high, and whirled around. Arthur’s (the wizards) smile melted away as he took in the saw the expression on Yaos face (Move you need to run Now!)  
“You look stressed love, are you well?” The wizard, the enchanter was approaching (get away get away from me you murderer) and Yao knew he should move but his body didn’t want to.  
Arthur’s eyes were so beautiful (dangerous you fool for gods sake run) and kind and seemed to just suck in all those scary thoughts. Suddenly all yao wanted was for Arthur to hold him and make it all better.  
“I I, I’m fine.”  
“You don’t look fine, is the lad keeping up to much? Why don’t you take a break okay? Ill take care of him.”  
Arthur was holding him now, and he couldn’t remember why he hadn’t wanted him too. He pulled a rose from his hand, setting it gently away. Yao smiled at him blearily, breathing in his scent, so sweet so warm.  
“Come on you poor thing, you need some rest.” Arthur gave him an affectionate (condescending) smile, green eyes searching his face for something before guiding him away. ”Ill make you some tea” Somewhere in the back of his head, there was a buzzing. (murderer, murderer you killed her and now your drowning me) Arthur’s hand was hot around his waist keeping him firmly close. A little boy ran into the room and Yaos heart jumped into his throat, with joy and fear?  
“Father! Papa!” Arthur laughed as Jia ran at them. He let Yao go for a moment, turning his attention to Jia and for a irrational moment, Yao wished his son was anywhere but here with Arthur.  
His husband reached down to lift Jia up. And as he as watched them heart in his throat, waiting for something to happen,(just like it did to his mother) the buzzing got louder(you have to you have to) but then Arthur turned to him with that inviting sparkle in his eyes. And so, Yao just ignored it in favor of embracing their son.


	2. Chapter 2

“You murdered my wife.” Yao said dully. The wizard didn’t respond at first, quickly slipping on a mask of shock. “You killed her.”  
“Yao, I have no idea what you are talking about, I had nothing to do with her death.” “Don’t take me for a fool aru.” He spit out. “ I know magic when I see it, and I know your magic when I see it.”  
“Darling I understand you’re emotional-”  
“Don’t you dare treat me like a child!”  
“You’ve just suffered a great loss “Arthur continued ignoring, Yaos rage as he slowly approached his lover. “but that’s really no reason to”  
“Don’t come any closer” stated Yao, managing to sound strangled and commanding at the same time. Arthur stopped looking hurt. “Stay where you are.” The seer hissed, as he clutched his son into his chest, fear swirling with grief and rage.  
“Really poppet, you need to calm down,”  
“No, now get away from us.”  
He looked grief stricken at Yaos declaration, once the seer would have felt bad about hurting Arthur, now he only prayed that the wizard would heed his wishes. With his emotions this out of control, it was a draw if he could really stop someone as powerful as Arthur while keeping his son safe if he tried something.  
But at first it seemed like Arthur wasn’t going to. He stepped back sighing.  
“Okay, Ill leave if that what you really want from me." Yao relaxed for a instant but then the air shifted and he felt something pulling at him. " but first take this.” Arthur set something sparkling and red on the table as he retreated.  
A rose?, but it was not just any normal rose. It was completely made out of thin shards of jewel or glass that sparked hypnotically in the dim light. Magic.   
Yao clutched his son tighter. The boys presence yanking his mind away from the hypnotic light and back to reality and it undercurrent of fear. Just what was his wizard(not his wizard not anymore god I never should have fallen for him)doing?  
“A parting gift, it’s been in my family for centuries, think of it as a sign of my regret for what happened to yours.” Something dark glittered in his eyes as Arthur bowed to his(ex ex ex) lover, almost mockingly, “Goodbye My Priest.”  
“I don’t want your gifts.” But Arthur teleported away before Yao could finish the sentence.  
And Yao was left alone with his son clutched to his chest, the memory of his murdered wife hanging around them and charm, her killer, his former lover, had left behind laying oh so innocently on the table.


	3. Chapter 3

He shouldn’t have touched it. It was another one of Arthur’s tricks but something had pulled him to it. He had leaned in a breathed it its scent,(how did it have a scent it wasn’t alive). Yao begin to feel considerably calmer, watching light glitter off it.  
Unbeknownst to him, he began to sway slightly. He brought it up to take another sniff, as he adjusted his grip and there was a sharp jab of pain. Red spilt again white of his skin. What was going on?  
As if sinking through water, Yao floated down to his knees. Everything seemed to just fall away, save the arm holding Jia to his chest.  
There was a prick of fear but the scent of the flower took it away. It took everything away.  
Everything but the warmth in his arms and Arthur. He could hear Arthur’s voice from a distance now, feel his comforting and unwelcome warmth close.  
But why would it be unwelcome, because he wasn’t going to hurt Yao. He loved Yao and Yao loved him and he should trust the man he loved and do what he said because Arthur wanted what was best for him.   
Yes of course he did.  
“You really should put you son down now. You’re in such a state, darling. I’m not sure its best for you too.”  
All of a sudden the fog was gone, shattered by the warm bundle in his arms. The baby let out a squeak as Yao tightened his grip in response to Arthur’s attempt to snatch the child from his arms  
“No No no Hes my son, I wont. He’s my son.” I have to keep him safe. “I can’t loose him too. Please, he’s my son.” But who else had he lost? A name and a face hovered just on the edge of his mind but he couldn’t lean forward and reach it. The fog seemed to be trying lift him away, but he’s my son, I. cant. Loose. Him.  
“I, I wont let”   
“Shush shush love do you really think so low of me? Shush, now why don’t you just go to sleep. I will take care of you both.”  
His arm stayed firm around Jia, even as his head hit the floor.


End file.
